Neros-Pwnage Empire
This article is more on the Republic of Neros instead of Teh Pwnage Empire. As such you will see more things related to the Republic being mentioned instead of things that Teh Pwnage55 did with his Empire. The Neros Pwnage Empire has lasted since CYOC 2 all those years ago. It has seen the rise and fall of many countries, sometimes aiding in the fall in several countries. It has formed many great alliances and has a supreme space force. 'History' 'Early Years: 0 - 500 Years After Founding' In the beginning the Neros-Pwnage Empire was not the unified country it is today. Instead it was 2 separate countries by the name of Republic of Neros and The Pwnage Empire. Both countries were founded during the same week in October of 2008. The history of the Republic is often filled war. Within the first years of its founding the Republic was thrown into war against a Viking nation that attempted to sabatoge its space station. This country was swiftly crushed though the wise leader 123xyz8 refused to occupy their territory. Instead this event propelled the country into researching and constructing its first space ship. After several decades of development the NSS Neros, the first ship of the Nerosian Space Fleet, was launched. Within a few years after the commissioning of the NSS Neros the Republic was thrown into war once more. Their previous allies, Sol Solis, had put a metal shield over the sun and demanded the heads of all the leaders on a platter and given to Zao Sun park otherwise the metal shield will remain on the Sun and life shall die on Earth. 123xyz8 was outraged by this and declared war on Sol Solis. They were joined by the Djinnaken, Cyberain and Zargaria. The task force sent consisted of 8 of the 10 Nerosian ships of the Nerosian Space Navy. Sol Solis did some trickery and managed to capture all the crews of the Coalition Navy. Thankfully, at the same time as Djinnaken was breaking out, NPE space crewmen fought their way out and freed their fellow people. A nd thus ended the 2nd war in the Republic of Neros's early years. After this incident the Republc of Neros continued to expand, both in knowledge and in territory. One of its first allies was New Jamaica created by E Chip, a fellow clan member. Another early ally was the state of Arrentine and the State of Porschestan. One of the republic's early actions to help these new found allies was to give Porschestan access to Masonite, a new fuel source in light of the ban on oil. The Republic helped the fledging country to build a space navy and beat off one of the first alien invasions of the many later to come. Around two hundred years after the founding the Republic welcomed a new country, Aiur, to the world. Unknowingly this country was to prove to be a mess for the country very soon. Within a few years this country declared war on the countries of the world and attempted to fight a war like this. As such, the Imperial Navy, led by Gilad Pellaeon, 123xyz8's second in command and trusted friend. The Imperial Navy went into action destroying the country with little loss of life on the Republic's side. Aiur returned a second time, this time 123 decided to give them a chance and allowed them information on basic hyperdrives. Unfortunately Aiur became violent once more and they were put down yet again. Finally after another 2 returns, Aiur became peaceful and their leader, Dark Lord Scorched, was overthrown. From that point on, the Republic and Aiur were allies. Due to the alliance, the Republic built a 100 acre military base in Tarsonis, the capital of Aiur. Roughly 250-300 hundred years after the founding of the Republic, the country accomplished something of enormous proportions. After working on a planet for several decades, giant hyperdrives were installed on a planet called Charleston. Th e hyperdrives were then activated, sending Charleston on a course to the Solar System. Once it had arrived, it entered orbit around the Sun, which it has been ever since. 'Great Exploration Age: 200-400 Years After Founding' And so a few hundred years after the founding, the Republic found itself spanning the stars. By this time it had possesion of the Star Wars, part of the Pagasus, and the Andromeda galaxies. The Imperial Navy itself comprised of millions of capital ships, the Imperial Army was at a good several million strong. The population was enormous. Yet the country had faced several aliens during all of this. One of the first hostile aliens to attempt to invade Earth were the Replicators. The New Jamaicans were able to stop them at the cost of many of their ships. Following a lull of several years, beings known as the Ori invaded the Solar System. A massive coalition navy was formed from the worlds nations in order to defend Earth. After intense casualties, the Ori Invasion Fleet was defeated. From there, the Nerosian 1st Fleet spearheaded the counter-attack against the Ori homeworld. From that point on there have been several other invasions, but they have all been defeated. 'Immortia Years' Around a hundred to hundred-fifty years after the founding of the Republic, the countr y was faced with a organization of immense threat and proportion. This organization was the Immortia which had infiltrated much of the governments of the world's countries as well as securing control of the government of Djinnaken. The Republic of Neros and Teh Pwnage Empire differed in their ways on dealing with this threat. 123xyz8 decided that every civilian shall be injected with nanites that would determine if the civilian/government official were loyal to the government or were Immortian spies. This worked to a great deal success, allowing the Nerosian Government to survive and keep on functioning. Teh Pwnage Empire differened on their approach to the Immortian Problem. Instead Teh Pwnage Empire killed every single one of its population and then cloned them back. Thus the clones would be guarenteed to be loyal to the Empire. This too proved to be a effective solution to the Immortia Problem. Once the Immortia Problem passed, the Republic continued on its road to glory. 'Joining the Warsaw Pact' During the early years, the Republic of Neros joined a alliance called the Warsaw Pact. This alliance was founded by Cyberain and Zargaria. Soon, Teh Pwnage Empire also joined in the Pact. The main reason for the first formation of the pact was to cut the nation of Djinnaken down to size. The goal was to defeat Djinnaken so badly that they would accept our peace terms, one of which forced them to go down to Third World Status for a few weeks. After several days of planning, in which we met at the house of Waterice Man and believe the butler was a spy, all 4 natio ns declared war on Djinnaken. The Space forces of The Republic and Pwnage Empire took on Djinnaken space forces while Cyberain and Zargarian launched invasions into the Djinnaken lands. This invasion worked out perfectly until Djinn Spell decided that enough was enough and voided the war. Thus, this became the "War that Never Happened" Later, the pact grew to include the New Jamaica and Aiur. As the years went on tensions continued to build between the Wawsaw Pact members and Djinnaken. Enough to the point that Djinnaken formed its own alliance to counter-act the Warsaw Pact. Eventually the WSP went on to live past the fall of the Djinn reign over the thread. The NPE remains a pivotal member of the Pact. The Pact was also involved in a crisis in Cyberain. Cyberain had been invaded by Fire Demons, and such a coalition force of Nerosian, New Jamaican, Porschestani (even though not a member of the WSP, they are allied with many of the WSP countries), Teh Pwnage and Cyberain forces battled the Fire Demons in South-East Asia. After heavy fighting, the Coalition forces defeated the Fire Demons. As a token of thanks Cyberain gave out some South-east Asian land to the nations who helped defeat the Fire Demons. 'Middle Years: 500-900 Years After Founding' 500 years after the founding of the Republic, the country was remaining strong. Due to the closure of expanding throughout the rest of space earlier, the Republic's expansion further into space was stopped indefinitely. As such the Republic stopped its expansion and concentrated on its workings. The Middle Ages were a time of lull for the Republic. Not much happened other than the usual developing of technologies and weapons. The Republic intervened numerous times to control new countries that proved to be overpowering or doing other unwise things. Thus the Republic was unofficially known as the Create Your Own Country Attack Dog. One important thing that happened during the Middle Years was the formation of the Neros-Pwnage Empire. Seeing as the Republic and Teh Pwnage Empire have been on very friendly terms ever since the formation of these 2 countries, it was decided that the 2 countries would merge. This resulted in what is now the Neros-Pwnage Empire, spanning the stars while having sizeable holdings on Earth. The 2 countries major shields, the Nerosian J Shield and the DNN of the Teh Pwnage Empire were merged to form the JNN, the NPE's current defensive system. 'Reign of Terror: 550-850 Years After Founding' The Reing of the Terror was a period of time in Nerosian history in which the Republic went on a campaign of destruction against alien species in the Republic's lands that refused to submit to the country's rule. Tens, if not hundreds of thousands of aliens were taught a lession by the Republic's forces, at least in the official records. Unoffically, it is suspected the number is instead in the millions. Some aliens banded together to form a Coalition force to face the Nerosian forces to try and stop their efforts. They fought well and brave, but by 850 any remnants unsubmitting Alien forces were long gone or have fled to other areas of the galaxies. One such alien species, the Clac, was actually controlled by a player called Ultramantid. The Republic and the Clac have hadtensions between them ever since the founding of the Clac. The tensions all started when the Republic decided to enforce its claim in Norway(later to be forgot over the years), and forced the Clacs, who had landed there, out with a EMP device. Unfortunely, the EMP had the side effect of causing the Clac's equipment to fail, thus killing a vast majority of the Clac's. After this incident, tensions remained between the 2 countries. As the years went on after the incident, the Republic skirmished with the Clac on several occasions, sometimes nearly destroying them. 123xyz8 was often annoyed by the Clac's claiming that humans were xenophobic and attempting to reason with the Ori, and attempting to stop our subjugation plans on Alien species. Finally this all came to an end during the Reign of Terror when the Republic launched a final attack to destroy the Clac. Suprisingly, the Republic was assisted by several other countries in the destruction of the Clac. And thus, the Clac were destroyed once and for all, the only remaining survivors being those who were in Djinnaken at the time of the destruction. 'Modern Times: 900 Years After Founding - Modern Day' And so, nearing the Republic's 1000th birthday, the Olympics were held in Reykjavik. The Republic was the last of the "Oldies" to hold the Olympics. As such, 123 demanded that it be a brilliant one. And so it was, the Nerosian Olympics saw King Merthan of the Index Kingdom win a gold medal in cross country skiing. The magnificent Nerosian teams made the country proud. And so the Republic celeberated it's 1000th birthday with magnificent parades and spectales. But soon after the 1000th anniversary of the founding, a new enemy approached. The Empire is now facing its greatest threat since the Ori. The aliens that survived the Reign of terror all those years ago have com e back with a vengence. The brave Nerosian military men and women are fighting hard to stop the Coalition advance and force them. Already, a small strike force has launched attacks against several Coalition homeworlds, devestating the planets. As the fighting continued, the Coalition forces continued to slowly push the NPE forces back everywhere along the front in the Star Wars and Andromeda Galaxy. Soon a new offensive was launched by the Coalition that managed to drive a spearpoint that reached Courscant. As the government and civilians alike evacuate the capital, 123xyz8 himself is preparing the 1st, 23rd, 41st, 55th and remnants of other fleets to fighting a delaying action at Courscant to provide time for any civilians left trying to fleet the planet as the Coalition fleet arrives As the war continues, this section will be expanded. Government The government of the Neros-Pwnage Empire is not a complex one. The leader of the Empire is 123xyz8 and Darth Pwnage, though Darth has not been seen a lot lately outside in pbulic. 123 on the other hand is very profilic. It is unknown who is the second in command for Darth Pwnage. The second in command on the otherhand ofr 123xyz8 is Gilad Pellaeon, his trusted friend and advisor ever since these 2 founded the Republic a thousand years ago.The heads of states make the important decisions and what they say goes. Gilad Pellaeon often takes over during times when 123 is away leading a military force or while he is doing stupid things in other countries. Other than the heads of states, the government also consists of the Imperial Senate. Originally when the Republic founded the Senate had a large amount of power, enough to keep the leader in check. But over the years, its importance had dminished. It is now just a place for people to discuss things and hang out.The Senate often makes the petty decisions or ones that just deal with the civilian populations or whatnot.123, Darth Pwnage and Pellaeon make the big descisions and ones that deal with the military and what not. Military The NPE military is the pride of the nation. Much of the NPE budget is spent on constantly increasing and improving the NPE military. Due to the merged state of the country, each leader still controls their own factions forces. As such, 123 controls Nerosian forces while Pwnage controls the Pwnage forces. There are 4 branches of the NPE MIlitary: The Imperial Army(IA), Imperial Navy(IN), Imperial Air Force(IAF) and the Imperial Homewater(IHN) Navy. The Imperial Army and the Imperial Navy often see more combat than the IAF and IHN. The IHW is the smallest of these 4 branches as it consits of the naval forces on Earth tasked with the defense of NPE lands on Earth. As such it doesn't have a large amount of units compared to the IA and the IN. The IAF is the second smallest due to the fact it is like the IHW in that its forces are tasked with the defense of the NPE home territories on Earth. The IN and the IA are the largest though, with the IN slightly larger than the IA due to its vast amounts of ships. The Imperial Army is spread throughout the NPE holdings, garrisoning planets and pacifying others. The IN too is spread throughout the NPE holdings, acting as Anti-Pirate and Anti-Smuggling force during peaceful times, and the arm of the NPE during wartime. 'Imperial Army:' The Imperial Army consists of over several million soldiers along with hundreds of thousands if not millions of equipment. The history of the Imperial Army has been a glourious one every since its establishment along with the Republic. Originally it wasn't called the Imperial Army, instead it was just the Nerosian Army. Only after the merging of the Republic of Neros and Teh Pwnage Empire was the army then called the Imperial Army. The Imperial Army has fought in thousands of conflicts and battles, loosing only a very small percantage of them. Most of these lossed battles are still Classified information and most likely will not be released any time soon. The Im perial Army consists of both clones and volunteers. During tim es of war, there is seldom a draft, as a manpower shortage is often solved by cloning. Men of all ages from 16 on may join the military. Those who join the Imperial Army serve 5 years before they may choose to renew their enlistment or decide to return home. Joining the military is not mandatory, but many choose to do so due to the glory often attributed with the Army and the Navy. The equipment of the Imperial army has remained reletively unchanged for the past 500 years. The main weapon of the troopers is the blaster rifle. Their standard equipment is the white armor/helmet which provides excellent protection while giving mobility. There is not universal equipment though, just that it is the most used kind. There are other variations, such as one that is primar y used for guard duty, or for serving in other climates. The vehicles the Imperial Army uses are of a wide variety. The AT-AT has been a standard of the Imperial Army for many years along with the Juggernaut and the T4-B among other vehicles. For artillery support rocket artillery or SPHA-T/SPMA among others are used. For air support the Imperial Army relies on their comrades in the IN or the IAF to assist in dropping bombs or missiles on enemy positions. The Supreme Commander of the IA, along with the rest of the Imperial Armed Forces, is 123xyz8 and Darth Pwnage. The highest rank a person can get in the Imperial Army is the rank of Field Marshall General. Only 40 individules have been known to have reached the rank of Field Marshall General. Headquaters of the Imperial Army is on Courscant. The Imperial Army and Navy often have to work together when lauching military attacks. As the Imperial Navy has to bring in the army, clear the air space and land. Without the Imperial Navy, the army would get nowere. 'Imperial Navy:' The Imperial Navy is often said to be the pride of the Empire itself. Ever since its inception during the early years of the Republic of Neros and Teh Pwnage empire, the space forces have played a pivotal role in the formation and molding of both countries and eventually the NPE. The Nerosian Space Force was first formed with the launching of the NS Neros, the first armed space ship launched by the Republic. Soon after that, the Space Force was quickly developed. Hyperdri ves followed, and then the expansion of Neros. By the time of the closure of any further space expansion, the Nerosian Space Force had expanded the Republic to control 2 and a half galaxies. The Imperial Navy currently consists of over several hundred million capital ships, followed by several hundred million smaller ships, and finally at least a trillion if not more fighters/bombers. The shipyards that produce these ships are far and wide, the largest one is rumored to be the one that orbits around Charleston itself. Others, however, suspec t the Shipyards around either Mon Calamari or Courscant are larger. The ships used by the Imperial have remained relatively unchanged since the merging of Neros and Teh Pwnage Empire. The Imperial Star Destroyer remains the workhorse of the Imperial navy supplemented by the Nebula Star Destroyers, the Super Star Destroyers, Mon Calamari cruisers and other ships. The Imperial Navy also consists of several superweapons including the Death Star, the 26 Tarkin Battlestations, and the Sun Crusher. The Imperial Navy often attracts the most people. This is due to the fact that it is a glourious profession where many have made a new life for themselves or became successful. Those who join the Imperial Navy must serve 10 years before they have a choice to continue to serve or return to normal life. The highest rank in the Imperial Navy is the Grand Admiral, of whom only 35 individuals have been known to have reached this rank. Much of the officers in the Imperial Navy didn't come from the aristocracy. Instead, most of them worked their way up from being a mere fighter pilot or Turbolaser commander to being a Grand Moff, or in some cases, a Grand Admiral. The 2nd highest rank is a Grand Moff, who are in command of sector fleets. The Grand Moff position often changes as it has been known that being a Grand Mo ff means you become a high-priority target by others. Often, the Grand Moffs are the ones who lead the Fleets into battle, and thus occasionally die first, as it's common practice to target the command ship. The Headquaters of the Imperial Navy is Courscant. 'Imperial Homewater Navy' The Imperial Homewater Navy was established along with the founding of the Republic. It has since expanded to protect all NPE Earth lands. The current size of the Imperial Homewater Navy is at only 10 fleets. Each fleet consists of 6 carriers, 5 battleships, 20 destroyers, 20 frigates, 30 cruisers and 35 submarines. The IHN is one of the least known or talked about parts of armed forces. This is due to the fact they rarely if ever see any action. Funding is still given as they are an important part of the defense of the homelands on Earth but other than that, they play no big role. THe headquaters of the Imperial Homewater Navy is at Charleston, South Carolina. 'Imperial Airforce' The Imperial Airforce is the 2nd smallest branch. While most aircraft used are actually space fighters/bombers, the Imperial Airforce is tasked with the defense of the airspace over NPE Earth territories. The Imperial Air Force consists of only the top fighter/bomber pilots throughout the Empire. The Imperial Air Force personale also have the distinction of being the ones who pilot the aircraft that accompany or escort 123xyz8 aside from the capital ships. The Imperial Air Force is based in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia. It currently consists of just over 500 aircraft along with a small space force. This space force conists of around 5 cruisers, 2 frigates and a destroyer. Economy The economy of the empire is a massive juggernaut. For the most part the Empire is self sufficent though trading of course still occurs. The economy regions of the Empire can be put into categories. Certain areas of the Empire provide more wealth/minerals etc. than other parts. This is tied in to the extent of how much the areas have been colonized or are exposed to society. The Pegasus and Andromeda Galaxies differ in wealth and minerals as the Andromeda remains a much unexplored and unsettled galaxy than Pegasus. While the Empire may have begun on Earth, the planet itself is not a major wealth source for the Empire. Instead the crown jewel of the Empire would be Courscant. Courscant is not only the capital of the NPE but is the crowning jewel of the Empire. The entire planet is one giant city, thousands of ships come and go to the planet. It is the central nerve of the entire Empire and Republic. Without it, a major source of wealth would be gone. 'Wealthy Regions/Areas/Planets:' 'Courscant:' Courscant is the crown jewel of the NPE. Not only it is the capital of the Empire but it is also virtually the center of trade for the NPE. Nowhere else in the lands of the Empire can you find goods from all corners of the country. Every day thousands upon thousands of vessels enter and leave Courscant. This constant buying and selling of goods has allowed Courscant to become the wealthiest place in Courscant. The city itself is constantly being remodeled. A new movement has begun that has called for mapping of the lower levels of the city and perphaps even fixing up the lower levels. For many years the lower leves of the city have been without much upkeep. As you progress further and further down into the cty and away from the surface you find shabbier built structures, run down areas and other things. Courscant became the Crown Jewel of the Empire during the time of the Great Exploration. The planet was first discovered when Nerosian Scout ships exploring the Star Wars galaxy found the planet. Soon enough the planet was incorporated into the Republic 'Corellia:' Corellia is considered the "Crown Jewel That Never Was." While not as rich, the planet provides a substantial amount of wealth towards the Empire. The reason it is considered the "Crown Jewel That Never Was" is due to the fact that many Corellians believe that had the Nerosian Scouts discovered their planet first instead of Courscant, the NPE capital would be at Corellia instead of Courscant. This is because at the time of the Great Exploration, Courscant happened to be in a Waning period of power while Corellia was booming. 'Lantea:' Lantea is the capital of the Pegasus Galaxy. It is the main trading hub of the Pegasus Galaxy. Trade ships come and go to the planet to trade, the planet also serves as a first place for new arrivals to the Pegasus Galaxy to arrive. Lantea is often the basing point of most traders to either leave or enter the Pegasus Galaxy. As such it has accumlated much wealth over the year. Its wealth is also boosted by the shipyards around the planet, which the Imperial Navy use as one of their shipbuilding areas for Pegasus Galaxy fleets. It is also often a jumping off points for colonists heading out for other worlds in Pegasus to colonize. 'Star Wars Galaxy': The Star Wars Galaxy is the wealthiest galaxy out of the Empire's holdings. This is due to the wide variety of species here and the wide variety of planets and minerals, as well as the fact that the capital of Empire is located near the center of the Galaxy. The discovery and absorbtion of the Star Wars Galaxy into the young Republic jumpstarted the nation's navy. With new wealth and minerals, the Star Wars Galaxy allowed the Republic to rapidly expand. Thus, while it expanded, it benefited with people going to the Galaxy to settle there, increased trade and profits from the numerous ship orders during the Great Exploration and afterwords. 'Standard Wealthy Regions/Areas/Planets:' 'Earth: ' While the Republic started on Earth, its Earth lands were somewhat forgotten during the Great Exploration. AS the Republic expanded throughout the stars more and more people left Earth to seek new lives and fortune in other worlds. This was aided by the fact that once the Star Wars Galaxy was absorbed into the Republic, the capital moved from Charleston, South Carolina to Courscant. During the Middle Years, there was a small wave of people who came back to Earth to settle. It has some trade but nothing compared to worlds like Coruscant. It remains somewhat of a foot note compared to the rest of the Empire's holdings. As such, the people of the Empire's Earth lands are exactly wealthy, nor are they poor. They are just living comfortable lives. 'Pegasus Galaxy': The Pegasus Galaxy is shared with New Jamaica. After several hundred years of being relatively unoticed, the Galaxy has just recently experienced a burst of new wealth. Lantea has now become the capital of the Galaxy and is the launching place for all colonization efforts. Only recently in the past hundred/2 hundred years has intrest in the Pegasus Galaxy increased. It is expected that was the years go on, and with more planets being colonized and settlled, that the Pegasus Galaxy may become a rival to the Star Wars Galaxy in wealth and diversity. 'Sub-par/Poor Regions/Areas/Planets': 'Andromeda Galaxy': The Andromeda Galaxy remains relatively empty compared to the Pegasus and Star Wars Galaxies. It has also remained one of the most unexplored, very little of the Galaxy has yet to be explored even though it has been in the Empires possesion for many years. The capital of the galaxy is the planet of Tau which is still pretty undeveloped. Much of the planet's people are farmers with only several small cities and only one spaceport. Unlike the Pegasus Galaxy, interest in the Andromeda Galaxy remains alomst non-existant. Few people compared to the Pegasus Galaxy come to Tau to lead a colonization effort. Only time will tell if the Andromeda Galaxy will have a burst in wealth much like the Pegasus Galaxy at the moment. 'Easter Island:' Easter Island is the poorest region of the NPE Earth Lands. This is due to the fact that the only money generator on the island are tourists. Due to the fact that nothing really can be done to vitalize the Island and make it a wealth producer, Easter Island will remain the poorest region of the NPE Earth Lands. Category:Player Nations Category:CYOC Countries